Lady Marmalade InuYasha Style!
by adxlunam
Summary: Image seeing Kagome, Kikyou and Sango up on stage, performing Lady Marmalade! Well find out!


A/N- Ok, this is a wacky, lunatic idea that I got from who knows where. It just came to me and I had to write it. 

Disclaimer- No, of course I don't own Inu-chan and the others. Be nice, wouldn't it?  


Saturn's Fallen Angel

(I play the hanyou.. my name is Neko)

Lady Marmalade- Inu-Yasha Style

The curtain opens, and a young female hanyou steps out. (That would be me). 

"Ahem. Gentlemen, I proudly present the soul sistas, the divas of the feudal age, the mistresses of the jewel search, Ladies Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango!"

I vanish offstage. Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku look at each other and shrug. Who knows?

*~*~*~*~**~

A heart lit up in the back round. Music begins to play. Three female figures stand center stage. One light went on, revealing Kagome, seated on a chaise, wearing a white satin bustier and panties, holding up lace garters. Her hair was set in curls, pearls dripping down. 

"Where's all my soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas."

Another light went on, uncovering Kikyou from the shadows. She wore an outfit similar to Kagome's, only in all black, complete with thigh-high boots. Her hair hung down, little gems sprinkled through out it.

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista go sista soul sista soul sista."

Swishing down the walkway, she smirked. "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said 'Hello Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh uh huh."

Three voices joined together for the chorus. "Giuchie Giuchie ya ya dada. Giuchie Giuchie ya ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade."

Kagome glanced at Inu, who at the current moment, was drooling. 

"What what what what!"

Kikyou swung her hips to one side.

"Ooh oh."

Three voices again finished the chorus. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous chouer avec moi."

The third light went on to show Sango sitting on a stool, legs spread, decked out in a red version of the other girl's outfits.

"He sat in her boudior while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens, yea."

All three sang the next chorus. Kagome sat up, leaning over seductively. 

"Yea yea uh. He come through with the money and the garter bags. I let him know we about that cake straight up to the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours? Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna keep playing cats out like Atari. Wearing high heel shoes getting love from the dudes, three bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sistas soul sistas, better get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. Bottle case the meaning of the expensive taste. If you wanna Giuchie Giuchie ya ya. Mocha Chocolate- a what?

Real Lady Marmalade. One more time C'mon now.

Marmalade.....Lady Marmalade.....Marmalade...."

Kikyou leaned over Kagome, smirking, her hand toying with the garter on Kagome's thigh. "Hey Hey Hey!!! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth. Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the beast inside roar until cried More-more- more!"

Sango smirked and laid on top on the other two.

"Now he's back home doing nine to five."

Kikyou smiled sexily. "Sleeping the grey fannel life. But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep. More- more- more!"

"Giuchie Giuchie ya ya dada. Giuchie Giuchie ya ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi."

I come back out and slide down in front of them. "Kikyou.."

Kikyou slipped out. "Oh leaaaa yea."

"Sango" 

Sango sat up. "Lady Marmalade."

"Kagome."

Kagome slid off and up. "Hey, Hey uh uh uh!"

"Priestess."

Kikyou shook her hips. "Oh Oh Oh."

"Rot wailer baby."

Sango rolled her body. "Baby."

"Moulin Rouge." 

Kagome swished her hips and rolled. "Ohh."

"Neko here..."

The girls join in the center of the stage, all striking a different pose as they let out the last note.

"Creole Lady Marmalade!"

The curtain closes, and I return to the front.

"I hope you enjoyed the show... Thank you for coming."

*Blinks... has to reply* "Um... ladies, I think they liked it..."

*All three are passed out on the ground from too many nosebleeds.*

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "YES!"

*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
FIN

A/N- um...see? I told you it was weird. Oh! I don't own Lady Marmalade either....and I changed a few words to make it work better....please review and don't kill me.


End file.
